Talk:Hellhound/@comment-174.53.167.220-20150325201831/@comment-1.9.100.123-20150327050411
Yo Warps, if you go 'Baphy can defeat satan so the hellhound can obciously beat Smile dog' argument, then you're as bad as making verdicts as death battle. First things first, Hellhound is untamable, unbreakable, her mind is a fortress no matter how much you try to tame her, to break her, to make her sub-servient, it's impossble. Even the gods couldn't do it. Before we go into that, I need to make it a bit clear, we are assuming that the power Smile dog has is thoroughly possible and he/it can use it to his will. The only thin we know about Smile Dog is that he causes people to go insane, paranoid, aggresive and every other symptom of brain damage. The only difference is it happens to everyone without fail, all that is needed to jumpstart that process is a photo getting sent to you. That's it, a photo, it doesn't need to be the original, you don't have to view, once that photo comes into you immediate personal you're fucked unless you can pass it to someone else. Also, according to some legends, when you don't send the picture of Smile Dog to another person, it gets more and more warped until the grinning husky turns demonic. So any picture/photo/media that shows Smile Dog has it's curse, that is what makes it powerful. The caster, Smile Dog (Or the hand behind it) can make its appearance literallt into a curse. And what does t do? It WILL drive you insane. It doesn't matter if you mentality is as strong as the Great wall of china with a +5000 defense, if you get Smile Dog's curse, you better Spread the Word, before you die. Also being experience in lucid dreaming will only make it worse, as during those three days Smile will attack you in your dreams. How, we don't know all we know it caused a journalist to go nutters to the point where he wrote and entire article just to past the picture along. If you do learn how to lucid dream, then you going to face it right up. Before you can say a Hellhound's strengh or resistance can help her. Remember, Smile Dog wants to Spread the Word about him, and he will get rid of the things that prove to be a liability in spreading it. He's not peeking into your dreams to 'Haha, now your my bitch', he's doing it to 'Pass the picture along, or else I will fucking KILL YOU!!!!'. So no, Hellhounds resistance will not work. ALSO, in the profile we don't have any mention that a Hellhound is in anyway proficient in magic. We can assume she has a degree of control over it, but to be able to break a never-ending curse, or fight back against the source of that curse. Not possible. A Lich or a Baphomet could have a good chance against them, their magical proficiency is very high. A lich could hold it at bay, A Baphomet might be able to cancel it. But a Hellhound, a simple dark-skin Werewolf, whose most prominent perk about it's sub-species is untamable. Hah, good luck with that.